The present invention relates to a tire puncture repair device, and more particularly to a portable and manually operated tire puncture repair device which inserts a resilient obturating member through a tire puncture.
The instant application is related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,945 for a similar device by the instant inventor.
Conventional tire puncture techniques generally involve an elongate resilient sealing member which is grasped on the end of a sharp implement which is subsequently impaled through a puncture aperture on a tire using considerable strength wherein the sealing member is partially carried therethrough. The implement is usually provided with a slit or other aperture whereby the sealing member is retained within the tire by the large compressive and blocking forces provided thereby when the implement is extracted from the tire. Though functional, the more conventional tire puncture techniques are generally cumbersome requiring a relatively large degree of physical exertion. Further, the large insertion forces often require that the tire be pre-inflated or the associated wheel removed from the vehicle.
The tire repair device of the present invention provides a much more efficient tool which requires relatively low insertion forces and which can be operated by unskilled personnel without undue manipulations.